Warrior Woman (Julia Koenig, Watcher Datafile)
WARRIOR WOMAN Julia Frieda Koenig Lohmer secret Julia Koenig was a spy during the Nazi regime in World War II. She caught and hypnotised an American, William Joseph White, who held secrets to the Super-Soldier formula that transformed Captain America "Bill Jo" White wrote comics which noted a soldier serum and had received secret and key information from his long time friend Dr. Anderson, a collaborator on Operation Rebirth. Despite objections from her superiors, Koenig, decided to try what she learned of the formula on herself. An explosion took place during the process, and Julia was transformed into a female version of a Super Soldier. Warrior Woman's exposure to the Super-Soldier formula left her with exceptional strength, durability and endurance. She is skilled in hypnotism, espionage, and is a master of the whip. Hitler was so impressed with this new "Krieger Frau" that he wanted her to marry his Master Man. Against her better judgement she agreed only because it was Hitler's wish. As part of the celebration in Berlin, Hitler wanted to execute the Invaders, who had been recently captured by Warrior Woman and Master Man. The final vows were never spoken, as reserve members of the Invaders rescued their teammates. Later, against her will, she was among the Axis supervillains who were organized by the mind-controlling Lady Lotus in her Super-Axis. She was taken into custody with the rest of the team when defeated by the Invaders. Julia was put into a form of cryonic suspension after the war, not being recovered until after the German reunification. A man who called himself "Herr Nacht" had fallen in love with her image, and had re-created the strength formula and taken it himself, becoming a self-proclaimed new Master Man. However, the original Master Man had also been awakened and, tired of her flirtations with Nacht and her constant berating him, took his revenge by blowing up the building they were in. Master Man was later seen alive although reverted to his true age. Warrior Woman also later re-appeared as a member of Axis Mundi. She has also acquired the afffection and attention of the new Master Man. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions Nazi-Spy Mistress, Kriegerweib, Fiercely Loyal Power Sets NAZI SUPER-SOLDIER Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Mind Control D6 SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, poison, disease, or fatigue. SFX: Mesmerizing Glare. Spend a doom die to force an opponent to use a Distinction at D4 on their next roll for no PP or doom pool gain. SFX: Spy. Spend a doom die to step up a Covert Master stunt or resource and recover your mental or emotional stress. Limit: For the Reich! Step up emotional stress inflicted by military- or nazi-party superiors to add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Limit: '' Low-Level Psionics.'' While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Mind Control. Recover that stress or wake up to recover Mind Control. If mental trauma is received, shutdown Mind Control until trauma is recovered. WARRIOR WOMAN’S WHIP Swingline D6, Weapon D6 SFX: Grapple. When inflicting a grapple-based complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Disarm. Spend a D8 from the doom pool to trigger the Gear Limit of an opponent and disarm him or her of a hand-held weapon or object at any time. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Warrior Woman’s Whip to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Combat Master D10, Covert Expert D8, Medical Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Science Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: German Characters Category: Nazi Category: Axis Mundi Category: Super Axis